Reflections
by Milisante
Summary: A little story about Tezuka's life after graduating from Middle High. Some huggs and kisses. Fuji's smile. Not very romantic, but, may be, a little bit stupid! TexOC, slightly TeFu, Yukimura’s OOCness, friendship. And a party at Atobe's!


**A\n:** This one shot was made for pure fun of the writer. I was bored at work, so I decided to make something. Here's the result. Characters might be OC. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Not my native language and not beta-read.

This is my first one short and first PoT fic ever -) Please, read and review.

I **do not** own Prince of Tennis. You know, right? :)

**1. Experiment.**

He was watching her. It's not like he cared, he was just interested in her reactions. She was pretty amusing since her emotions changed every single minute. So, watching her made him busy during some boring classes.

Yes, you may not expect it, but Tezuka Kunimitsu found some classes boring and even annoying. Of course, he would never dare to say it aloud. No, the wrong phrase! He would never skip them or complain because it was his duty to study. He was too responsible and deep inside he thought that these torturing lectures would make his character stronger. So, he was the one not to yawn, while the teacher tried his best not to fall asleep himself.

Actually there were no difficult subjects for him in school. And nobody would ever try to make his life complicated, since he was the star Tennis player! Wait a minute haven't I told you already? Well, Tezuka Kunimitsu was going to participate in Australian Open tournament this year. So the whole school was proud of him. And teachers treated him like the best treasure in the world.

Nobody would intervene in his training schedule, even if it meant letting him go from some important classes. After all he was the one who always did his best in class.

At first he felt uncomfortable, when he came back to Japan from Germany, but soon enough he took over his weakness and became… even more quiet than before. Why did he come back? Simple! It was his trainer's request. It might sound strange, but they both decided that after winning German National Championship, he needed some rest. So the last year of High school, waiting for his 18th birthday, he was going to spend in Japan with parents.

That's why he was watching her with his calm hazel eyes. After the class he had to go to practice with some other players of Tennis club, they became pretty close to him in his point of view. So, it was his routine before his actual life would begin.

Does it look like a love story? In fact, not. Tezuka could admit that she was charming in a way, although most guys thought she was too tall and too European. She was only half-Japanese.

It didn't really matter for him, since he was much taller than most of the guys and the whole population of girls in school. And Europe became his second home, so he was used to her dislikes. Even if she didn't like sushi, she had some really attractive points.

She was one of the best in History class. He always liked or even loved listening to her reports, because her way of telling and points of view were equally amazing. She was pretty, but she didn't know what to do with her hair, and that made him smile inwardly.

Everybody thought she was too cheerful and too loud, but for him she was quiet and calm, her voice while they were working on projects were always soothing. Next to her Tezuka never felt tense. It was a feeling that they had known each other for a long eternity. And he totally liked it.

He liked… Stop! The class ended!

"Tezuka, wake up! We need to go!" the voice of his teammate made him wince. He looked at the tall blonde-haired guy and nodded. Ishida was also a roommate and a friend. Or he called himself a friend. It didn't matter.

"Ne, Mirae-san is laughing again! She irritates me! Why does she always hug all of her friends?!" he muttered while stripping off his jacket. It was really hot outside. "And some people think she looks lovely! Wah…"

Yes, some people did. Tezuka was one of them, though he wouldn't say it. He was not afraid, but he just couldn't describe his feelings towards her.

The practice became extremely cheerful and fast, because Tennis club fangirls and plain watchers were there.

Tezuka would have felt annoyed with all the attention, if only she wasn't among them as well. He played a practice match with Kato, one of High school regulars and won 6:1, just because he was not fired up enough to play seriously.

She was watching him and he knew it. He found it out a month ago that she liked his style. Well, he just overheard it. Lots of people said the same, but she was different, since she had a true self and a cheerful mask for everybody else. She was not sad or depressed; she just couldn't be as stoic as Tezuka so she chose the mask of happiness and even silliness.

Somehow it reminded him of Kikumaru… What? Eiji?

"Kato-kun, it was a good game!" Mirae shouted while hugging the guy. Her hugging could be compared to hanging on something. That's why some people escaped her; she was heavier than a usual Japanese girl. Again it didn't matter to him.

"Mirae, Tezuka's won if you haven't noticed!" Ishida said angrily. "Why don't you hug him?!" he smirked imagining Tezuka's reaction if she did.

"I know, but I guess everybody expected this! No?" she smiled widely. "And I don't really think Tezuka would appreciate my hugging escapades!"

Both Kato and Ishida became silent after her words. Would he really be glad to be embraced by some stupid school girl, who doesn't like sushi?

"Let's try." Tezuka said sternly, shocking everybody around. It's not like he had not been hugged before, back then he had had a girlfriend! Yes, they had been dating for two months, and then she said that he loved Tennis much more than her. To tell the truth he never loved her and never told her so. And Tennis was his life. Why can't you love your life?

Mirae blinked unable to answer, she was caught out of guard.

"Excuse me?" she raised her brow.

"Let's try." He repeated himself slowly.

"Hugging you?" her voice became serious. Most people were not aware that she could be serious . But he knew it and he liked it. He was a Trickster right now! What?!

"Yes." Plain reply as usual.

"Ok," she blushed a little and came closer to him. His shirt was still wet of sweat, but that thought was too late to stop her. He made her hug him forgetting this fact. It was embarrassing, but nothing was written on his face.

She wrapped her slim arms around his upper back and embraced him awkwardly. Usually she did it unconsciously and usually the person was lower than her, but this time was different. They froze like that for some time. The world stopped spinning. _'If only I could make the ball stop in the air like that and make it fall suddenly, then the serve would be perfect!'_ Tezuka thought, while instinctively hugging her back. _'Forget it! It's not possible!'_

"Are you done?" she whispered into his ear, so nobody else could hear. He came back from his daydreaming and nodded slightly. What was he thinking about? Usually people think about feelings of softness and warmth, while the process. And he thought about Tennis. Why? He had already known that it would be good to feel her body, so he was calm and relaxed. And Tennis was his life after all.

They parted and she smiled like nothing had happened. Kato and Ishida stood in utter shock; they even held their breath for a while. Tezuka Kunimitsu was a human after all.

--

In the evening he was waiting for her. She was late because of her Theatre club duties. But sooner or later she had to appear and she did.

She noticed him and came closer, her expression was usual for him. She resembled him, she was his reflection, the mirror that acted differently, but inside was the same.

"I'm sorry, that was all Ishida's fault! He shouldn't ask for that." Her voice was quiet. The wind was messing her already messed hair.

"Why don't you cut them?" he asked plainly. She looked up in surprise, but she understood his thought.

"I like longer hair, that's why. Don't you?" He didn't know. Yet.

"May be." He uttered. The pause between then became longer.

"So, I'm going home! See you!" she waved to him and started walking away, when he grabbed her wrist suddenly. She gazed at him worryingly.

"Mirae…-san, may I ask you for a favour?" Tezuka said hesitantly.

"Go ahead." She replied cheerfully.

"Can you… hug me everyday like you do to Amane-san?"

The silence was broken with some bird's singing. They were both motionless. Who would expect of Tezuka to ask for something so strange and so sweet at the same time?

"Why?" she finally was able to create a word.

"An experiment." He said casually, his eyes piercing her face.

"Ok," she answered after a long breath. He nodded and she jogged home rapidly.

**2. The child of God's blessing you. **

Two weeks passed away. The whole school believed that they were dating, but… They just were together sometimes. They both liked watching the sunset silently without useless words. Sometimes she would sing quietly a slow song that he wouldn't mind.

She liked sitting on the bench, while he was practicing. She read a book or listened to the music, but it didn't bother him. They were together…and still… she couldn't embrace him. She tried desperately every day, but every time she apologized and turned away. He wasn't angry. He couldn't do it as well.

--

Today was a special day. The whole Tennis club was in fever waiting for the best High school player to come. Actually he probably was the best player in Japan, but who would admit it? He was still a High school student. Who?

"Yukimura, Yukimura Seiichi!" Voices from different parts of the practice court whispered, as a handsome blue-haired guy stepped inside. It was a special match between him and the captain of Tennis club team. It was a show, but for Yukimura it was work also. His team was the best among other schools. They were going to win the championship this year too. But aside of it, Yukimura was asked to find the best players to make Japan stronger.

The match was perfect if you're cheering for Yukimura, but for the other guy it was awful.

"He's strong!"; "He's like a demon!"; "They say he can return any shot!"; "There's no chance to beat him!"

Rumours were spreading across the huge crowd of fans and players. Some girls were crying of joy, when both players smiled. The captain didn't mind losing, he never imagined winning against Yukimura.

"He's good." Mirae said behind Tezuka's back. He was expecting her to come, so his face remained stoic.

"Ah"

"Did you play him?"

"Never." His eyes were focused on every shot. Yukimura became even stronger since the last time he saw him. And he changed. They all changed.

"I see." She took his left hand and started drawing circles on his palm with her long slender fingers. It was relaxing. He didn't know the reason she did it, but he liked it. She could see through him. He was tense; he played along with them, trying inwardly to find the way to crush Yukimura, but….

Tezuka sighed slowly and closed his eyes. The match ended. 6:0. People were shocked and satisfied at the same time. Yukimura's aura was incredible and his kind smile and soft voice made it even greater.

"Hello, Tezuka-sAn!" Yukimura greeted playfully. Tezuka looked at him and nodded.

"Well, I'd better leave now!" Mirae said, while letting go of Tezuka's arm. And that action didn't escape from Yukimura's sharp eyes. "Great match! You're really the best player!"

"Thank you!" he bowed lightly. "But isn't Tezuka in the professional circuit already? Isn't he going to participate in Australian Open?"

"We're not talking about angels!" she winked and walked to a group of chatting girls.

"What a sharp tongue!" Yukimura grinned at her once again. "Your girlfriend?"

"No." Tezuka replied sternly. He liked the scene himself. It was difficult to make Yukimura surprised. She did. "Yet".

"So, that's how it is!" the blue-haired player uttered. "Sometimes I think that Sanada and you are twins! He's got problems with modern girls." He laughed softly. "But you're much softer than him. I don't know if he would bear a half-Japanese girl with fast mind."

"Thank you. How's he doing?" Tezuka decided to be nice… or friendly. He respected Yukimura a lot. The perfect guy and the perfect captain was right in front of him.

"He'll try this year just like others. He still had no chance to become a pro because of studying. He's fine. Sometimes I feel like we're too close."

Tezuka raised his eyebrow at that. But Yukimura only smiled at him.

"You know, I miss those times." He continued, while looking around the court. "I miss our Middle school tournaments, new moves, pushing limits… Everything became usual now. You know, they say that the God is too old, so he knows everything. Oh, sure, you know it. You're not Japanese anymore."

"I think _ I still am_." The brown-eyed lad said annoyed.

"Sorry, then. Someday we'll meet on the court, Tezuka. But till then I wish you would win your game!" Yukimura said seriously. "That's why I'm giving you my strength." He stated and suddenly hugged the other guy passionately.

Tezuka blinked unable to move. Was Yukimura Seiichi embracing him? Right! He gave him some power to fight, to climb higher until they meet as rivals. He appreciated it.

That day Tezuka made a first move and hugged _his girlfriend_. He was Japanese after all, he was the heir of samurais!

**3. Fuji S****yusuke. **

Fuji came to his school unexpectedly. That was just like Fuji, no one could calculate his moves. But actually Tezuka was glad to see him. It's been so long ago… he could see this usual smile with half-closed eyes, this clean blue orbs, making some people shiver. Although they usually emailed to each other and even talked on the phone (would anyone call it talking? Fuji was telling him everything, while he was just making sounds for agreement or disagreement!), he wished for more contact. Especially now, then he found out that Mirae was reflecting some of Fuji's habits as well.

"What are you here for?" Tezuka asked finally after some time.

"Saa… Tezuka, should I have a reason to see you?" Fuji smiled sweetly.

"No."

"Good! Actually, I came to invite you for a party!"

"Party?" Tezuka adjusted his glasses slowly.

"Yes, Atobe's holding one! Everyone's invited! Mizuki told me it's going to be memorable!"

"Mizuki?" now Tezuka was surprised. Since when those two had a proper conversation?

"Yes, he's providing me with some necessary information." Fuji sighed. "Oh, you still don't know. Last year Mizuki left Tennis." He opened his eyes and something like hatred was playing inside of them. "He broke his arm. In fact he sacrificed his arm for Yuta! After the match some guys decided to take a revenge on him. Mizuki defended him."

Tezuka put his arm on the shoulder of shorter guy. That was a terrible story, making his own memories come back. Envy is the worst thing in sport.

"It should've been me!" Fuji looked up at him. "I'm his brother!"

"That's ok, Fuji! It's not your fault. After all Mizuki has his bright side!" Tezuka gazed at him supportively.

"Why can't you call me Syusuke for once?!" Fuji's question made ex-captain of tennis team froze. "I really feel like if I don't do it now I'll be late again."

And suddenly he came closer to Tezuka, and wrapping his arms around him, kissed him lightly. He only pressed his lips to Tezuka's, connecting them for a moment. Surprisingly, they both closed their eyes, enjoying it.

"I'm sorry, Kunimitsu." Fuji lowed his head, after they parted. "I'm not into guys, indeed. But…" it seemed like he was sad, almost depressed. What a rare view to see. "All this time I felt like I didn't finish something, when you left. You were always my greatest aim, with you I could climb to any height, for you I could do anything! You made me complete! I don't know if it's called love… or…". He didn't finish the sentence, turned around and tried to run away.

A strong arm captured his wrist. And it wasn't Tezuka's arm.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, huh?"a tall blonde girl with a pony-tail asked him strictly. Fuji froze stunned. "You didn't give him a chance to answer! That's not fair!"

"Mirae…" Tezuka said huskily. Fuji gazed at him alerted. _'Oh, Kami-sama, he's got a girlfriend! What have I done? He hates me now!'_

"Nee, Tezuka, we could live all together if you like him!" she smirked playfully.

"No!"

"No."

Two guys cried in unison and stared at each other. She started giggling.

"You know, that was funny!" she shouted, while clapping her hands. "But according to my Data, Ku-ni-Mitsu likes you a lot, Fuji Syusuke!"

Fuji lost all of his words, while Tezuka sighed heavily. Why in the world did she always see through him?

"Tell him everything you've got now, or you might not have another day!" she looked at Fuji seriously.

"And you're not angry?" he asked shyly. The girl raised her eyebrow. "I kissed him!"

"So, what? It's not like you raped him! And maybe he also wanted to kiss you. Nee, Tezuka?"

What did he want? In fact he wasn't disgusted, it was even nice, when Fuji touched him so softly. And he always felt that urge to know more about him, to open his true identity. He was charmed by him and his extravagant behavior. He was not in love with a man, he was in love with a genius. How could anyone not fall for him, not value him, not admire him?

"I did want to." He eventually replied, looking straight at Fuji. Bare shock spread across the shorter boy's face. "We both needed it, Syusuke."

Fuji smiled and squeezed Tezuka's arm as a sign of understanding. He came back to his normal self.

"Nee, now thinking of it, Mirae-san's idea about living together does seem nice!"

"Yeah!" the girl gazed at him affectionately.

"I said no! And don't try to fool me with your jokes. The two of you." Tezuka inhaled some air, preparing to leave. His friend just stole his girlfriend! And he loved them both. For that as well.

"Then, see you both at the party! Atobe'll be surprised!" Fuji said to Tezuka's back.

**4. Running party. **

You can't call Atobe's party a party! It was something more, it was like a casual ball for him. It felt like he really missed big expensive meetings. Actually, he was studying hard and he had to help his father also. Of course, he did it great. Everything he did was great.

Atobe Keigo left Tennis a year ago together with his usual fellow Kabaji. He had won against Sanada and that was all he wanted, because Tezuka had been already gone. But he never did forget about someone he called his 'destined rival'.

Fuji smiled softly seeing Atobe's face when Tezuka came to the party. Atobe also knew that Seigaku's ex-buchou was admitted as a pro and tennis star at his young age, but he had no idea that Tezuka lived in Japan for now.

All former Seigaku regulars gathered around their captain with cheerful smiles. It was a rare day, since in fact only Fuji and Oishi were aware of Tezuka's little 'vacations'.

"You're so mean, Tezuka!" Kikumaru pouted. He didn't change at all. The same childish behavior, the same optimistic gaze and enthusiasm. "You should have told us, nya!"

"He was busy, Eiji!" Oishi said to his friend. "And stop hugging him, he doesn't like it! He still can make you run laps!"

Tezuka remained silent, observing everything and everyone around. And he didn't care about Eiji's habits, he got used to this kind of stuff.

"Ne,ne, Fujiko-chan, you're mean too! I'm your best friend…" Eiji started complaining.

"Hm…" Fuji grinned. "Let's see! You never asked me, so I never told you!" red-haired guy frowned still leaning to Tezuka's chest affectionately.

"Why don't we take him to live with us, ne?" Mirae was standing next to Fuji, copying tensai's grin.

"No way, Mirae-chan, I don't want to share you with anyone except for Te-zu-ka!" he answered with a smirk.

"As I see Tezuka's got a girlfriend!" Inui stated. "That's a good point since his chances to find someone who would bare his passion for Tennis were about 2 percents." At his words all the ex-regulars became quiet. And Eiji closed his eyes expecting a storm.

"Good observation, Sadaharu!" Renji Yanagi supported him. "The same I could tell about Sanada. But being by Yukimura's side gives him about 6 percents for success."

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi!" they heard a well-known phrase. Fuji's eyes widened and he turned around to see Seigaku's ex-ace Echizen, who left for America about 3 years ago. The boy became tall and well-built and they could see him usually playing in different tournaments, but nobody expected him to come here. "Sanada's chances are lower than 1 percent since he's with Yukimura-san."

Inui and Renji looked at each other and nodded.

"O-chibi!!" Kikumaru shouted leaving Tezuka and hugging the other guy, who was taller than him now.

"Echizen!!" Momoshiro cried and started pinching Kaidoh's hand. Kaidoh gave his usual 'fshhh…" but didn't say a word in protest. He was surprised and happy as well.

"Oh, Kikumaru-senpai, it hurts! Stop it!" Ryoma said annoyed by all the attention.

"I couldn't find you in Germany and your couch is too stubborn, so I made that brat come instead of you. Aren't you glad to see him?" Tezuka heard Atobe's voice suddenly. He gazed at him and nodded.

The party was really good. Everyone gathered together, all former friends, enemies, rivals. There were so many things to talk about, so many things to remember. Even Tezuka felt absolutely social at the moment.

Fuji smiled at him sometimes, while chatting with Mirae. They appeared to be very close. At first it made him worried. But then again he couldn't blame Fuji for being Fuji and Mirae for being a teaser as well.

"They act like children, aren't they?" Oshitari handed him a glass of Champaign. He became a handsome and calm man. He left tennis for music and his talents were admired all other Japan. The one who was too old for all this mess around.

Tezuka adjusted his round glasses and answered his usual: 'ah".

"Have you seen Sanada, Tezuka?" his style of talking showed his interest in conversation. After all he inwardly cheered for Tezuka. Between Yukimura and Tezuka he would choose the last one.

"He's here!" a playful voice said from behind. They both turned their heads to see Yukimura and Sanada wearing fine suits. Apparently the one to choose the clothes was Rikkai's captain. "And he's also looking for your matches."

Sanada was speechless, but he raised his hand to Tezuka. That gesture was gladly accepted.

"So, she is your girl now." Yukimura reminded innocently. Oshitari sighed preparing for some tricks. "Oh, Oshitari-sAn, don't be so serious. I really cheer for him! Am I right, Sanada?" he turned to the taller guy and touched his necktie elegantly, before pushing him closer to his lips. Sanada's eyes widened and he blushed. Yukimura smiled, while all the guys around froze in horror. Ok, they could imagine anything about Yukimura, since he changed a lot after graduating from Middle High, but Sanada was not the one to be kissed by a guy. Or was he?

Fuji smiled understanding Rikkai's captain trick. The party became somehow slow and it needed some fire. Oshitari sighed, Atobe smirked, Tezuka stayed unaffected.

"I think we should leave, Sanada…" Yukimura whispered into his friend's ear, while gazing at others. "Hm… and Mukahi-kUn, Hiyoshi-kun is right, your shirt is bad…" That was the key word. "Let's go, Sanada." The said guy nodded and followed the steps of God's child.

"I expected him to be bi…" Inui stated.

"I'd say it's just hard to say 'no' to Seiichi!" Renji approved in his own way.

"There's no way my shirt is bad!!" Mukahi shouted, pointing his finger at Hiyoshi.

"Gakuto, please, calm down, your shirt is ok!" Oshitari tried to fix the mess Yukimura left behind. But that was too late. Fuji was on his way and Kikumaru as well.

"His shirt sucks, nya!" Eiji pouted, earning a death glare from another acrobat player.

"Actually, I mean…" Fuji added some oil into the fire. The next moment passionate double's player grabbed an ice-cream desert from the nearest table and threw it into Kikumaru. The later ducked successfully, but the dangerous 'weapon' hit Momoshiro.

That's when it started. A war all against all. They were laughing like children exchanging the throws. Tennis players and ex-tennis players were all dirty and sweet.

Oishi started panicking and tried to stop the fight, but ended up pairing with Kikumaru who was encouraging everyone.

Kawamura was standing still, blinking, until Fuji handed him a racket. The most powerful player cried 'burning' and started his attack.

"That is fun." Fuji grinned.

"Oh, that's just stupid." Oshitari complained, watching Shishido aiming at Fudomine guys. Suddenly, his eyes met with a pair of sparkling ones. "Oh, Gakuto, don't!"

A large piece of cake landed on Hyotei ex-tensai's shirt. Mukahi laughed at him and continued his escapades.

"I'm going to change." Oshitari stated firmly. "Tezuka, stop them. Atobe is already looking like a mess. Nobody wants that, right?" he raised his eyebrow and left the battle place quickly.

"Ne, Tezuka, what are you going to do?" Fuji smiled at him. The ex-captain frowned, then he sighed heavily.

"Everyone, 20 laps around the mansion!!" Tezuka shouted respectfully. All the guests looked at him stunned. Some of them were surprised, some were frightened, some annoyed. After a small pause, he continued. "NOW!"

"What? Is it a joke?" some players asked, looking at each other. The next moment Tezuka's indifferent gaze changed into irritated one and all of them… started running scared.

"Should I also run laps!" Atobe asked, looking straight at Tezuka's eyes. The small nod was his only response.

"Ok, I'll do it!" he grinned. "But if you don't win the Tournament I'll make you run 1000 laps! Deal?" he lifted his clenched fist, just like that time they first played. The hazel-eyed guy looked at him and hit his own fist with Atobe's.

"Deal."

Echizen put on his cap and muttering something ran after the owner of the party.

"Fuji, you too…" Tezuka stated calmly.

"I guess I can't escape the punishment. But we all just wanted to feel close one more time. Running party, isn't it?" Fuji smiled with his eyes opened and followed the order, waving to Oshitari who had just returned.

"What's going on?" he asked a little bit surprised.

"Ku-ni-Mitsu made them run somehow…" Mirae said curling her locks. Yuushi's eyes widened looking at running Atobe. "Should we join them?" she asked innocently. "For being naughty… you know… letting them play…"

"Ah." Tezuka gazed at blue-haired lad beside him. "You're the one who is not being naughty… take care of the rest, please." He grabbed Mirae's hand and they jogged down the path.

Oshitari blinked. Not being naughty? What was that supposed to mean?

He looked around the battle field, where Atobe's servants had been already working. Terrific view made him hold his breath.

"Oh my God, take care!" he whispered, falling into the dirty chair.

**The end.**

* * *

Thanks for reading. I don't know if it was somehow fun. I hope so. I made this for myself, so it's simple and strange )

I know some things about Tennis, but I have no ideas about Tournaments, so it's just a fic story.

Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
